massive_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Gameplay At the start of a campaign, players decide what class they want their Hero to belong to, represented by a Class Sheet. Heroes cannot change their class during the campaign. The Hero's class will presents Players with a multitude of skill options to acquire throughout the campaign. The XP gained from defeating enemies can be used to purchase new skills, opening up new gameplay options, or it can be spent to immediately execute the class' powerful Signature move. By the end of the campaign, Heroes should be able to accomplish amazing feats with all the skills they've amassed! Massive Darkness core classes Battle Wizard * Primary: Magic * Secondary: Melee Best used as a second line fighter, the Battle Wizard casts enchantments with ease and deals a lot of damage at medium range. While they can join melees in a pinch and fight rather well, they’re not as heavily protected as their teammates. Make sure the Battle Wizard gets the Equipment cards with the most powerful Enchantments, as they make the best use of them. Bloodmoon Nightrunner * Primary: Melee * Secondary: Ranged The Bloodmoon Nightrunner is an assassin, hiding in the shadows to deal powerful blows at all ranges. This Hero excels at surprising enemies and executes the biggest monsters as a hobby. Beware, though, as the Bloodmoon Nightrunner is all about offense, melee or ranged, but not defense. Shadows are their best protection. Nightshade Ranger * Primary: Ranged * Secondary: Melee As their name implies, the Nightshade Ranger is a consummate hunter, dealing high damage to their targets from afar. They’re best at controlling corridors and crossroads, firing arrows in all directions to cover their teammates. The Ranger's accuracy is most advantageous when they are kept at a safe distance. Paladin of Fury * Primary: Defence * Secondary: Melee A frontline fighter, the Paladin Of Fury was born wearing armour and loves nothing more than jumping into the fray with a melee weapon and a shield. Trading raw power for sustained damage, they can use counter-attacks against anyone they taunt into testing their tempered steel. Make sure the Paladin wields a proper melee weapon to deal with the mobs and the best armour to take advantage of their natural endurance. Pit Fighter Berserker * Primary: Melee * Secondary: Defence The Pit Fighter Berserker is a hardcore scrapper, looking their foes square in the eye as they swing the most brutal melee weapons available. They’re even more dangerous when wounded, as pain heightens their strength and damage resilience. They may not be the fastest, but they’re certainly a tough foe to deal with! Shadow Barbarian * Primary: Melee * Secondary: Ranged The Shadow Barbarian is a predator, lurking in the dark to ambush their prey in a savage way. Wielding melee weapons, they move around silently until they suddenly charge, dealing an enormous amount of damage to their enemies in the blink of an eye. Neither large mobs nor hulking monsters make a difference to them when they prepare for the kill! Heroes & Monster Sets Warrior Priest / Priestess * Primary: Melee * Secondary: Magic Warrior Priest mixes magic and melee combat to create powerful combinations. The Warrior Priests are at their beast with a heavy piece of iron in one hand, an arcane artifact in the other, and unwavering faith in their hearts! Bloodmoon Assassin Kickstarter Exclusive Bonecrusher Noble Warrior * Primary: Offence * Secondary: Defence The Noble Warrior strikes a good balance between melee offence and defence. They are resilient in a fight, being able to keep up with their comrades in order to lead them in the quest. Sorcerer __NOEDITSECTION__